Hitman: Craftsman
by Assassino 19
Summary: Agent 47. His skills; honed to perfection, his weaponry; finely crafted and his instincts; predatory. When a bounty is placed on his head nothing can prepare him for the challenge he will face in young Rubi Malone; fearless, daring and out for blood


**Hitman: Craftsman**

**Chapter 1:**

"As expected 47, the area has been cordoned off by police and they have a heavy presence here, tread lightly" warned Diana.

"What of access and escape routes?" asked Agent 47, monitoring the scene from the comfort of the nearest cafe just a block away.

"For access there are 2 ways, disguised as an officer or there's an old apartment block under refurbishment on the corner. Once inside, 3rd floor and a fire escape that leads to scaffolding" said Diana.

"Nearest exit?" prompted Agent 47, finishing off his cup of tea.

"Again 2 options are available" advised Diana, "Either back through the apartment block via the scaffolding or disguised as forensics that will be arriving shortly to examine the body".

Agent 47 paid his bill by leaving some spare change on the table before proceeding slowly towards the apartment block on the corner; the streets were mostly empty due to police clearing everyone away from the crime scene, except the local media and TV crews who hounded the police on duty for answers to their various questions and interviews.

"Tell me more about my target" asked 47, "Brent Orchard".

"Certainly 47" obliged Diana, "Mr Orchard in recent months has dapped his feet in corrupt affairs. A homicide detective for 10 years it's only been recently that he's been playing both sides of the law, homicide detective by day, a mole by night, feeding information to a local prostitution racket for a cut of their income. He's also trained as a black belt in karate, I wouldn't advise engaging him in hand to hand combat Agent".

"Understood" replied 47, "I'll make contact when the jobs done".

In saying that Agent 47 pressed the button on his ear piece, ending the transmission from Diana before carefully observing the apartment block looming over him. Quickly crossing the street 47 slipped inside the building unnoticed and was immediately confronted by a workman.

Wearing navy overalls, a bright yellow hardhat and carrying a wrench he eyed Agent 47 suspiciously.

"This area's off limits sir" he warned, "No unauthorised persons allowed on the premises, I'm going to have to ask you to leave".

Agent 47 simply ignored the request and as the workman laid a hand on his shoulder 47 grabbed it and broke it in one swift motion, then covering his mouth so as no one could hear the screams echo throughout the building. Finally he retrieved a syringe from his inside pocket and drove it into the man's neck, forcing him to collapse to the ground, sedated.

Once dragged inside an abandoned apartment Agent 47 changed out of his usual attire of the black suit, white shirt and red striped tie and dressed himself in the navy overalls and yellow hardhat, taking on the appearance of just another worker which would make his progress through the building easier. There was a lift on the left hand side and 47 called for it, waiting patiently for its arrival.

As the metal doors slid open 47 kept his head down and stepped in, alongside a young, tall female with brunette hair, wearing a short brown leather jacket with a maroon top underneath.

"Third floor" said 47, observing as the young woman hammered the button with a clenched fist.

He then noticed that the girl had a magnum revolver holstered and as the doors slid open again 47 stood out onto the third floor and noticed that the girl had been watching him the entire time.

"You like it?" she asked, withdrawing the gun and spinning it round in her hand before holstering it once more, "Shouldn't you be running to the cops right now screaming for help?"

"I handle myself just fine" replied 47 before turning and walking away, continuing along the plain white corridor, following the green signs for the fire exit. Feeling a cool breeze blow through the halls he figured he must be close and, turning the next corner Agent 47 found himself on the ledge of rickety scaffolding, staring down at the street below. Carefully kneeling down and getting out his binoculars 47 identified Detective Orchard who was still examining the body, and he also identified the forensics team.

"Not much time" he muttered, carefully starting his descent down the scaffolding, past other various workers who were carrying various tools and kits, some talking amongst one another, others barking orders from afar, only to get a reply of abuse or made fun of thereafter.

Once on the street Agent 47 found a dingy alleyway to stall in for a moment whilst he contacted Diana.

"Yes 47?" she asked in that same, smooth, calming voice of hers.

"I think there's another agent in the field" he told her, "Coming off the elevator I caught sight of her, carrying a revolver which she showed to me, my disguise may be compromised".

"It's possible" replied Diana, "Orchard has attracted the attention of one too many people. I didn't think it was possible to have another assassin sent to kill him. This contract was strictly confidential".

"Unless she's a bounty hunter" stated 47.

"A bold accusation" said Diana, "Nevertheless you could be right Agent".

"Either way I need to wrap this up fast" said 47, once more starting off towards his target and stopping no more than 100 yards from him, observing him closely.

"A distraction is needed" 47 told himself, "Need to draw the target away from the open, but how?"

The expert assassin took in his surroundings, the patrol patterns of the nearby policemen, who was in earshot, who had clear sight of him, all of these factors came into question when planning ahead, planning the next move in a perfect hit.

Suddenly a shot was fired, deafening 47 who watched as Brent collapsed to the ground, bleeding from the arm and taking cover behind a squad car as officers opened fire on an invisible assailant whom he could not see.

Having to improvise or take such drastic action was never a part of Agent 47's mode of operation, at heart he was a stalker, a silent assassin who would only enter into a fire fight should the time call for it, and now was one of those times. Withdrawing his signature custom silverball pistols, equipped with silencers 47 darted from cover to cover until he ran up alongside the squad car Brent was crouched down behind and opened fire, killing the corrupt detective with 2 shots to the head, his body slumping to the cold concrete. Running for the exit point 47 looked behind him, the cops hadn't even noticed, being taken out still by whomever it was shooting at them. Then, out the corner of his eye he saw her, the girl he had spoken with earlier outside the elevator.

Stopping in his tracks he turned to face her and watched as she pointed at her watch.

"Your disguise doesn't fool me!" she shouted, "Your time is running out!"


End file.
